Renegade and Alpha?
by The Knight Leader
Summary: Arceus is mad at Giratina. Suicune gets caugt in the middle in a giant battle royale!
1. Chapter 1

Renegade...and Alpha?

* * *

Suicune ran up the hall of origin. If she didn't get the news to Arceus on time, then she would be mising some limbs for a few weeks. The news was this: an insane human named Cyrus had recently attempted to make the universe his, and was stooped only by Giratina. Nobody ever bothered to ask Giratina how he was, or why he does the things he did, so everyone ignorantly assumed he was simply the master of the dead, and had no greater purpose. Legendaries also assumed that the Renegade _was _in fact, a Renegade. Only Arceus knew how that had happened, and Arceus, of course, wouldn't let anybody know. Suicune thought about Arceus. She was often seemingly a control freak, and if anyone ever questioned her authority, then you could say good-bye to that fool. Arceus certainly seemed caring, but often had trouble showing it. As Suicune approached Arceus's throne, she kneeled. The Alpha looked down upon her and said, in a commanding tone;"Speak, canine.". "Arceus, a human took control of Dialga and Palkia and tried to destroy the universe and make a new one."said Suicune oh so nervously. "And how was he stopped?"asked Arceus. "My lord, Giratina stopped him."Suicune was shaking at this point. "_Giratina stopped him? What reason do you have to lie to me?!"_angrily belowed the equine creature. "I am not lying." said Suicune, calming down and looking Arceus in the eye. "Hmmmm. Very well then. Thank you for the news. You may go."said Arceus. Suicune let out a sigh of relief. "But, since I'm in a bad mood, I'm sending you to the Distortion world."coolly said Arceus. "WHAT?!"half asked, half screamed the wolf. Arceus moved her arm and transported the dog into a world like none she had ever seen...

* * *

Suicune opened her eyes and looked around. She appeared to be lying on some sort of floating rock. Looking up, she saw that the sky completely surrounded her and was bluish-black with strange floating rocks everywhere. Getting up, she heard a strange noise coming form behind. As a shadowy being slowly crept up on her, she turned around. Looking up, she saw it was..."GIRATINA!!!"screamed the feminine canine. "Yes, that's my name." placidly said the behemoth. Suicune tried to run, but was stopped when she saw there _was _nowhere to run. "Why are you running? It's not polite to visit and just run out."said the Renegade. "Wait, you're not going to kill me for disturbing you're sanctuary?"asked the north wind. "What? Oh, you must have been listening to Arceus's propaganda.". "Propaganda?"asked Suicune. "Yes. You see, when Arceus created the world, she made three beings first. Dialga, Palkia, and myself. Before creating the lake trio, she assigned each of us jobs. Dialga picked the job of time controller, Palkia took the job of space maintainer, and I was given the job of spirit keeper. However, I thought that stability, or balance was necessary for the time being. As such, I went against orders and created this world to support the one above. She didn't like that. Not, one, bit. So, she takes her powers and makes three new legendaries, each with the power necessary to maintain one fraction of spirit. As punishment, I was "banished" to this world, and was labeled a Renegade. Now unlike most people, I grew to like my "prison", and even enjoyed my time here. Eventually, I found a way to open a protal between the dimensions. I opened a permanent one in this little cave I mad called Turnback Cave. due to overexposure, that place became infused with some of the energy from this world."finished Giratina. "But then why the two formes?" asked the legendary beast. "After so much time spent here in my Altered Forme, I eventually developed a system of adaption. My Origin Forme is more accustomed to flying and self-defense, so that's what that Forme has greater power over. My Altered Forme was always a bit about defense, and flight was far less useful in the other world."answered the spectral dragon. "So, can I leave?"asked Suicune. "Sure. I'll show you the way."

* * *

KL: So what do you think? Will Arceus have its revenge on Giratina? Will Suicune escape the Distiortion world? And what role will Cyrus have in all this? Stay tuned to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

Renegade...and Alpha? Chapter Two

* * *

As Suicune lept across the floating rocks throughout the distorted dimension that was Giratina's home, she noticed Giratina was remainingeerily silent. "Giratina?"she asked the dragon. "Yes?"answered the spectral giant. "Do you hate Arceus for what she did?" Giratina laughed so hard it seemed as if he was on the floor rolling...if there was a floor. "_Hate _her? I practically love her! But then again, in today's society, what's the difference."Giratina continued to laugh. Suicune was shocked. "But she banished you to this her-forsaken dimension? Shouldn't you harbor some resentment?" asked the beast of the wind. "No. You know Arceus, she's all 'I command this' or 'You are banished to insert-world here'. One day she'll banish someone to the happy dimension, the next she'll bring 'em back to do a job for her. She's probably going to bring you back tommorow."explained the Renegade. "WHAT? WHY DIDN"T YOU SAY SO?" asked the frustrated dog. "I assumed you had already been 'banished', given Arceus's talent for temper issues, and knew she would bring you back."said Giratina. "Oh. Good point."replied Suicune, continuing to leap on. "Whatever happened to Cyrus?"said Suicune, changing the subject. "He went insane, ate his Pokemon, and is slowly starving to death. The only reason he hasn't died from thirst is because of the water supply here. Want to see him?"asked Giratina. "Sure" replied Suicune. Giratina quickly summoned a floating rock with a strange blue-haired man on it. "What? Maurice? Do you want your fan back? I'm sorry, it's still at the cleaners. You'll just have to get Elizabeth to clean your bathtub for you upcoming reception. I'm sure Abraham Linclon will appreciate your taste in air-fresheners."rambled the obviously schizophrenic man. "What happened?"asked an astonished Suicune. "Extended Distortion world exposure has an adverse effect on human mentality, often driving them to schizophrenia. I've seen it happen 20 times."explained a rather composed Giratina. "I see."stated Suicune, barely understanding the Renegade's vocabulary. "Anyways," continued Suicune."We should probably get going now."."Right. Hop on my back."said Giratina. Suicune complied, and the two flew off towards a glowing portal, and went straight in...

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Bat Cav-err, I mean, Hall of Origin..._

Arceus rested atop her throne. She was slowly contemplating her excuse for bringing Suicune back to the Real World, when Zapdos appeared before her. "My liege,"sycophantly Zapdos bowed,"Reports state that renegade legendaries Deoxys, Darkrai, and Groudon are destroying Fiore."finished the one-headed thunderbird. "Thank-you Zapdos. You are hearby banished to the land of arrogant scotish terriers."declared Arceus, whisking the bird away in a flash of light. _Now then.._she thought_What to do with the Reebels..._ "It's pronounced Rebel, with a short e, you harpy."said an all-too-familiar voice. "GIRATINA?"screamed the terrified Alpha. "Yup"said the ever-calm centipede, teleporting into the hall along with Suicune.


	3. Chapter 3

Renegade...and Alpha? Part Three

* * *

Arceus was horrified, Giratina had just burst into the room, and brought the banished Suicune with him. Giratina was grinning from ear to ear...or he _would _be, if he _had_ears. "So, Arcy, how've you been doing? Keeping the hall clean I see."stated the Renegade. "DON'T HURT ME!!"screamed the Alpha. Giratina grinned and flew menacingly up to the legendary leaders throne, floating over a terrified Arceus. Arceus fired Judgement in self-defense, but they went harmlessly through the Ghost-type. "Suicune help me!"commanded Arceus the the dog. Suicune merely looked on, and was motionless. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"half asked, half demanded the queen of legendaries. "I HAVE DEVOURERD HER SOUL!!!"roared Giratina. Arceus wailed for about 10 minutes, then realized Giratina and Suicune were laughing. Arceus was confused, and noticed Giratina was backing away. "APRIL FOOLS!!!"screamed Giratina and Suicune. Arceus's fear turned to anger very quickly, and tried to attack Suicune, but was held back by Giratina. "Lighten up Arcy. God, for a second there I thought you were actually scared." stated the Distortion World's only inhabitant. "I was! Why did you do that?"asked the furious Arceus. "Well, we haven't seen each other in a couple thousand years, so I decided to see if you remembered me. Suicune came up with the idea to fool you into thinking I had turned evil."explained Giratina. "Oh. HOW DARE YOU! I SHALL UM, eh, lets see, I've already banished everbody except the rebels into the null world, you know your way around all the other ones. Hmmm."Arceus continued to think. "Wait, what's this about rebels?"asked an honestly confused Giratina. "I almost forgot, Deoxys, Groudon, and Darkrai are destroying Fiore in an act of rebellion. I need to handle this."said Arceus, flying away. "I'm coming with you."said Giratina. "No thanks, I don't need your help."stated the leader. "That wasn't a suggestion, that was a fact. I'm going with you."defiantly replied Giratina. "Fine."an annoyed Arceus stated. Suicune knew better than to challenge Arceus, so she decided to shadow the two, being very careful not to be noticed...

* * *

_In Fiore..._

Deoxys had just finished leveling Summerland, and Groudon was working on the temple. Darkrai had decided to tap into the null dimension and summon anyone willing to help them, and that included Mewtwo, Dialga, and Palkia. Dialga was working on buiding a new Hall of Origin, and Palkia was working on permanently sealing the null dimension so the other legendaries would not intervene. mewtwo had decided to make a pretty big storm to work on almia while they destroyed other regions in their quest to create a new world. Mewtwo was keeping watch for Arceus, a role he was less than satisfied to play. "Why do I have to keep watch for the control freak?"complained the Genetic Pokemon. "Because,"replied Deoxys."You're the most powerful". The stroke to his ego eassily calmed his nerves. Continuing to keep watch at his post, he noticed Arceus speeding towards them. He sounded the alarm. "Jerk Alert! Jerk Alert!"he shouted as the other legendaries ralied themselves. Mewtwo continued to keep watch as the legendary was flying closer, and noticed a shadow trailing her. "And, there's someone else too..."said Mewtwo. "Who is it?"asked Dialga, finishing the new Hall of Origin. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was..."GIRATINA!!!!!!!!"screamed Mewtwo. The other legendaries followed suit and began to panic. As no-one had seen the Renegade in years, none of them knew what actual powers he had. Many even believed he was more powerful than Arceus herself. As the legendaries prepared for batle, not one of them could possibly expect what would happen next...


	4. Chapter 4

Renegade...and Alpha? Part Four

* * *

Suicune hopped along the bricks of smoking rock that used to be Fiore, being careful to avoid any human remains. Suicune could only look up, and watch in terror, as the real Renegades prepared to fight the two last chances the universe had...

* * *

_Meanwhile, thousands of miles away..._

"OPEN FIRE!!!"ordered Mewtwo. Every legendary fired everything they had, aiming mostly at Giratina. As soon as the attacks hit Arceus, she simply raised her shield and fired judgement at all of them. Giratina, on the other hand, disappeared in a cloud of shadows and ash. Even Darkrai's powers couldn't detect where he had vanished to. Deoxys, him , and Dialga were trying to focus on Giratina, and fireing energy blasts wherever they fould find space. Not finding him, they decided to redirect their fire onto Arceus. The moment they did, a shadowy figure lept from a portal behind them, and wrapped its shadowy form around them all. Giratina bellowed a savage roar as he burned all of them with Will-o-Wisp. The other legendary rebels were too concentrated on Arceus, who was faring quite well beaing their comrades. Darkrai finally came to his senses and fired a Dark Pulse right into Giratina's face. The giant roared in pain and as Darkrai expected, flinched, giving the rebels time to escape. All six of the rebels were now focused on Arceus, who was having her fill of fighting. She fired Judgement at all of them in rage, and knocked out Palkia and Deoxys. Darkrai managed to hit her with a Dark Void, however, and Dialga fired a Roar of Time at the flinching Giratina, knocking him out. The four still-conscious rebels wrapped them up in ropes of unbreakable Psychic-energy, courtesy of Mewtwo. The three legendaries then prepared to destroy the world...

* * *

_Meanwhile, thousands of miles away..._

Suicune was horrified. Her new friend Giratina and her master Arceus had just been captured, and the world (excluding her) was about to be destroyed. She knew there was something she could do, but what? _Only Giratina might know something about that. I've got to go ask him. _Suicune literally ran like the wind and was soon stopped by Groudon. "Where do you think your going?"the behemoth fired a fire blast at her with horrible accuracy, and she continued onward, running with breakneck speed. She came across Giratina and Arceus, bound together with ropes of Psychic energy, only Giratina was conscious. "Suicune? What are you doing here! This place is about to be destroyed!"Giratina said, managing to keep his voice at a low volume. "Isn't there something I can do?"asked the beast of the wind. "These ropes are unbreakable, and they're hindering our powers. You're not strong enough to fight all these guys on your own."replied Giratina. "But maybe, there is something you can do! Go to the turnback cave in Sinnoh. There will be a portal there leading to the distortion world. Take it, and destroy the dimensional supports of these ropes. Go, hurry!" Suicune followed orders and ran at tremendous speed, heading for Sinnoh faster than Ninjask could beat its wings.

* * *

_Back in the air..._

Mewtwo noticed the blue blur racing across the world. "Suicune. I'm going after her."Mewtwo teleported off. Darkrai looked as Mewtwo teleported. _That guy really needs to work on his social skills._

* * *

_At the Turnback Cave..._

Suicune had just entered the Sendoff spring, and began racing down the rocks when she heard a sound like a psychic attack. She saw an Aura Sphere headed for her at great speed, and lept down the rock wall. Suicune lept into the cave, with Mewtwo in hot pursuit. She ran quickly into the cavern and raced into one of the openings in the rock wall. Mewtwo followed her into the cave, and went right into the same room that suicuneentered, finding Suicune nowhere to be found. Mewtwo growled in frustration at the ridiculous mechanics the game developers cam up with for this specific area, but continued onwards regardless. Suicune also found herself in an unfamiliar room with a large pillar in it, but carried on regardless. Mewtwo finally got tired of this, and just homed onto Suicunes signal, teleporting onto her just as she arrived in the Distortion world...

* * *

Suicune quickly found herself back in the Distortion world, reminding herself of the odd physics of the area. She lept onto a "Wall" when she noticed Mewtwo was also there, and confused as to where they were. Suicune ran on, hoping to lose him before he caused any damage to the world above, but Mewtwo was charging up another Aura Sphere. She figured (correctly) that he would notl isten to her, so she fired an ice beam at him, freezing him temporarily. Suicune carried on, hoping he would never thaw. She ran past the insane Cyrus, who greeted her with a completely nonsenseical greeting. Finding herslef in an area full of pillars newt to one of the Distrotion world's many lakes. She used her keen eyesight to find the precise point that needed to be destroyed, and found it was incredibly small. She fired an ice beam with pinpoint accuracy, barely only hitting that exact spot. As she prepared to return to her world, she foudnthe evil Genetic pokemon right behind her, and he was _mad. _She prepared a vast wave right behind her using the supply of water near her, and drenched Mewtwo in it. But the psychic-legendary was not to be outdone, and telekinetically levitated her, and prepared to crush her body. Suicune was not one for surrendering, however, and shattered the support that kept Mewtwo up. Instantly his grip on her was destroyed and she fell to the ground. His body began to convulse and shake, as cracks appeared. But no blood was flowing, out, only light. Each crack continued to expand as the rebel screamed in pain, and his body began to split apart, more and more so until his head was seperated from the res tof his body, and was the only thing left. Soon enough, his head burst into shafts of light, illuminating the Distortion World with brilliant light. As Suicune looked up, she noticed Giratina made her a portal, and she lept in.


	5. The End

Renegade....and Alpha? Part Five

* * *

Suicune quickly lept through the portal to the real world in time to see Giratina and Arceus round up the last of the Rouges and free the other legendary's whom the Rebels had imprisoned in the null dimension. Giratina was restoring Mewtwo's suports, bringing the psychic back into existence and was removing all the harmful memories from him and the other rebels. "Now Arcy,"said Giratina, his old casual self returning."Tell them you're sorry.". "I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry e-very-bo-body."Arceus, shaken from having to apologize. The former rebels accepted the apology, on one condition. "We want Giratina to be the new leader." they said now in unison. "Hmmmmmm, Maybe we can work something out..."said Giratina.

* * *

In the end, they decided that Giratina would be the assistant leader, and would give advisory help to Arceus whenever she needed it. Suicunewas ordered to keep watch on the rebels until they were finally deemed loyal again, and Cyrus returned to Earth and was elected president. His new foreign policy plan involved nuking Canada. Giratina's first plan as assistant leader was to give Rayquazafull reign over his subordinates, which Rayquaza happily acquiesced to. Arceus un-banished everyone from the null dimension, and brought the sycophantic (not to mention confused) Zapdos back from the Arrogant scottish terriers dimension. "So, much, hair. so many, insults, about feathers!" babbled on the bird of lightning. Arceus agreed to never banish anyone ever again. "Just as long as nobody else pisses me off!". Giratina was even allowed to live in the Hall of Origin again, which he was more than happy to do. after all was said and done, it looked like there was nothing interesting left to happen. How wrong you would be if you thought that were true...

* * *

Suicune walked up to Arceus's room, and knocked on the door. "Yes?" asked Arceus, opening the door. "Giratina wants to see you, he's in the basement."informed Suicune. "I didn't know we had a basement."said Arceus, confused. "Just go down." Said Suicune. As the canine walked away, Arceus made her way down the steps. The further down she went, the darker it got, and the more she started to think that something wasn't right. Arceus finaly reached the lowest foundation of the Hall, the "basement" that Suicune was talking about. Arceus went for a light switch, and found it was only a piece of oddly shaped rock. She noticed a pair of oddly shaped red lights on the ceiling, and screamed as a shadowy form(e) descended onto her...

* * *

_The next day..._

Suicune was at the Hall of Origin's dining hall, which was 500 times better than the best 5 star restaurant. And sat down next to Lugia. "Hello Suicune. You're here to ask how did Giratina and Arceus's date go?""inquired the intellectual Dive Pokemon. "Yep. So what happened?"asked Suicune. "Well, after the imitial "Greeting", which caused Arceus to faint and take thirty minutes to recover from, Giratina offered to take her out on a date, and after she recovered from her initial shock, she agreed. The date went fairly well. The two of them went in human form to a human establishment known as "Charlie Brown's". They had a dinner together and Arceus seemed much happier when they returned. They are currently "Going out" and will probably perform some sort of mating ritual within the next few months. I expect their first child to be a freaky one." finished Lugia. "So they're dating?"asked Suicune. "Precisely". Resopnded the benign giant. Suicune thought about the two, and imagined if there could be a more odd pairing ever. _Nope, not at all. _Thought Suicune, glad that Arceus was no longer a control freak, and that she had a new friend in Giratina.

* * *

Author's note: Herre it is! Sorry part 5 took so long, but I was neglecting my account for a while. Now, I don't think this is as goood as it could have been, so I'm asking for a little bit of constructive critisicm. If there was an ending someone would prefere, please share it.


End file.
